theoddbodsshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The oddbods show and friends
The Oddbods Show is a American - British TV Animated Series Made by One Animation Singapore. Showing on Disney Channel Asia, Teletoon+, Boomerang and CITV and Cartoon Network Asia. The Series Has 4 Seasons and 123 Episodes. The Series is Created by bruna Higino Disney top kids. plot The series focuses on ten different characters called the Oddbods - Bubbles, Fuse, Jeff, Newt, Pogo, Slick, Zee and twilight,the countryballs - polandball, germanyball, franceball, usaball, ukball, brazliball, etc,the kwamis- tikki, plagg, pollen, wayzz, trixx, duusu and nooroo,the ponies - twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, rarity, pinkie pie, fluttershy and applejack they pokemon marill,azurill,azumarill,pikachu,raichu,pichu,eevee,eeveelutions,tyrogue etc. The storyline of each episode (according to the show synopses) depicts how these characters "survive the perils of everyday life, unintentionally turning ordinary situations into unexpected, extraordinary and always humorous events." Episodes typically employ physical comedy and pranks played out between the characters. The series was conceived as a non-dialogue comedy which the series' creators and writers explain as: "captures the madcap yet charming antics of the Oddbods,the ponies,the kwamis the countryballs and the pokemons, who celebrate success where they find it and take failure in their stride. To turn 'different' into a positive; celebrating individuality in a humorous, warm and unexpected way." The series' slogan is "There's A Little Odd In Everybody! Embrace Your Inner Odd!" seasons * season 1 * season 2 * season 3 * season 4 lntro The intro is changed every few episodes. The soundtrack is composed by Kristin Øhrn Dyrud cast * Fuse (Marloon Dance Hooi) * Pogo (Marloon Dance Hooi) * Bubbles (Chio Su Ping) * Newt (Nadia Ramlee) * Slick (Chio Su Ping) * Zee (Jeremy Linn) * Jeff (Jeremy Linn) * BG Oddbods (All Actors) * tikki (mela lee) * plagg(max mittelman) * pollen(Cassandra Lee Morris) * wayzz(Christopher Smith) * trixx(Cherami Leigh) * duusu(mela lee) * nooroo(Ben Diskin) * twilight sparkle (Tara Strong) * rainbow dash(Ashleigh Ball) * rarity(Tabitha St. Germain) * pinkie pie(Andrea Libman) * fluttershy(Andrea Libman) * applejack(Ashleigh Ball) * countryballs (Marloon Dance Hooi) * twilight (Nadia Ramlee) * pokemons(all actors) Interactive In January 2017, One Animation launched a new look website dedicated to the Oddbods as a place where fans of the show (adults and children alike) can interact with the brand. The site hosts 7 games with leaderboards allowing players to play their way to the top. Other features include videos, user generated content, in store section, shop now section, interactive background pages on each of the characters complete with trading card-style character summary and related videos.There is also an interactive collector poster which allows fans to view the episode their collectable figurine was inspired by. Licensing In 2016, One Animation announced via press releases various partnerships with key licensing partners for Oddbods around the world including, amongst others, with ITV Studios Global Entertainment (ITVS GE) and Copyright Promotions and Licensing Group (CPLG). This led to the commencement of a global licensing programme being rolled out, the first of which was a range of toys made available first in Europe and the Middle East.21 As well as extending the toy availability around the world over the course of 2017/18, a wider range of consumer products including apparel, giftware and stationery are also in the pipeline. Brodcast The series has been broadcast on 25 networks in 105 countries worldwide on free-to-air, as well as subscription channels, such as Boomerang]Disney Channel, Teletoon+, ITV (UK),] Cartoonito (Italy),RCTI, Antv (Indonesia), ETTV Yoyo (Taiwan) and Cartoon Network Boomerang br )(brazli) . It is also available on-demand on social media channels, most notably YouTube, iQIYI (China) and ABC Me (Australia), where it has gained over one billion views in just one year. There are currently approximately 2 Million subscribers to the series' YouTube channel. Ratings In 2015, Oddbods was one of the highest-rated children's television shows in the United Kingdom, by number of viewers.It was one of CiTV's top five shows for the first quarter of 2016. Development Speaking in an interview with the Manchester Evening News in 2016, Richard Thomas, the creator of the Oddbods and creative director at One Animation described how he first devised the show: It was the themes of friendship and personality that inspired the creation of Oddbods. I wanted them to have an aesthetic appeal, but underneath the simplistic design I wanted them to have 'relatable' depth of character; individuals with a heart and core personality that the viewer could relate to. The non-dialogue approach was very deliberate - it was important that the animation conveyed the emotion. Every nuance counts, the eye dart, the raised eyebrow, the posture...it's the subtleties that bring the characters to life. The production process is intense but finely honed and we work with a huge and complex team of global animation professionals to bring the show to life; from animators, to script-writers to design and lighting experts to the directors who shape all of the action. At a time when powerful forces seek to divide us because of our differences, the Oddbods are a small voice in opposition celebrating those differences and the joy and richness they can bring to our everyday lives. Company Founded in 2008, One Animation is a CGI animation studio based in Singapore, which also produced Rob the Robot, The Insectibles and Upcoming Series Hard Boiled.The company has produced a portfolio of successful animated series that are broadcast on global networks such as Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Discovery Kids, ABC, and seen across more than 100 countries worldwide. The company focuses on developing family-focused TV, film and new media content, facilitating shorter than average production schedules, utilizing a crew that is typically one-third the size of a traditional CGI animation production team. history i watching the oddbods show episode is bumble bubbles the bee based pollen's old conept art she find photo fake new style of kwamis in currenty she back watching countryballs she loves mlp now she likes pokemon trivia * the series based the series the oddbods show * the ponies's hair is fluffy * the Singaporetriangle and ukball becomes mascots for oddbods * is an crossover for series